Reblog
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [NaruSasuNaru] The bright orange and yellow blog is not the place Sasuke expected to meet the person he was going to fall in love with.


**Well, it's been a while. It took me long enough to actually post something. I've been lacking motivation, but I got this prompt from tumblr from sns weekly prompt challenge ( sasunarusasu-fanfics . tumblr tagged/ sns+weekly+prompt) and thought I would give it a try. It turned into a pretty good size oneshot so I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Warning: yaoi, swearing, mentions of cutting and suicide**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did there would be more sex.**

* * *

_Reblog_

* * *

This blog isn't something Sasuke would normally be on. The bright orange_s_ and yellows are nothing like his dark red and _black blog. He has no idea why T_umblr would suggest such a blog for him to check out, because the posts are nothing like what he has reblogged before.

Sasuke squints his eyes, grabbing blindly for his glasses next to him. When they are finally in hand, he places them on the bridge of his nose, the screen coming into focus. He looks th_rough_ the tabs on the side_ of the bright blog_, clicking on the navigation tab.

It surprises him such a blog has so many links. The majority of them are inspirational, but the one about personal questions catches his attention and he clicks on it, his lips tugging into a frown when the first question asks how old the blogger is_. (Sasuke notices he'_s 19 years old, the same age as him.)

He mindlessly scrolls through the posts, eye_brow_s furrowed when he skims over words like suicide and cutting. The words don't see_m to_ fit on this blog, but it is possible the blog has changed over the years being used.

He stops when a picture of a blond is smiling at him. The weird thump his heart gives against his breast bone is ignored as he looks at the picture, pushing his glasses up his nose to get a better look. The male (which he is kinda surprised about, because he expected this blog to belong to a female) has tan skin and bright yellow hair. The bright blue eyes catch his _attention. They shin with under_lying sadness in the picture, something he sees in his own eyes, which is probably the only reason he notices it. The smile is so big it is causing the blue eyes to squint, but even through that smile he can see the sadness leaking through.

"Sasuke, honey, it's time for dinner!"

Sasuke's mother pulls Sasuke away from the computer. With a shake of his head he stands up, hitting the follow button with the plan to go back and look at this blog more. He has a feeling that if he goes through it a bit more he might find out the reason for the underlying sadness in those blue eyes.

He ignores the weird pull in his heart, chocking it up to be the curiosity burning in his gut.

* * *

The message surprises him when he gets back from dinner. With furrowed eyebrows, he clicks on it wondering why the blog he just followed – rameninspirational – would be messaging him.

_Hey, thanks for following me! I'm here if you ever need to talk!_

Why would this guy say something like that? With a click of his mouse, he is back on rameninspirational's blog clicking through the navigation. This time around he clicks on the little link that says inspirational questions and instantly knows why this guy would say such a thing.

Everyone and their uncle messages rameninspirational about their problems in life and he answers everything with a positive response. The page of questions seems to go on forever and Sasuke decides to just start from the top, the first post from only an hour ago.

_I want to kill myself._

That isn't really what Sasuke expected, but if he scrolls down he finds similar questions from all different people on and off anon. He goes back up so he can read the response.

_Hello! The first thing I'm going to do is tell you that you are an amazing person and everything will get better. Suicide doesn't solve problems, it only creates them. It hurts the people around you until they blame themselves either for not noticing or being the ones to cause your ultimate death. The guilt on their shoulders will never go away, because they never got closer with you. It hurts other people when you commit suicide, people that will hurt when you are gone. People who love and will miss you. _

_Who loves you? That is probably what you are thinking now. 'My parents don't love me' or 'I have no friends' are probably running through your mind. This isn't true. Parents always love you. They might neglect you at times, but deep down they will always love you, because that is what they do. They may write you off, but deep down, I really mean it, they still love you even if they don't show it. That is what you always have to believe. _

_The friends part is something completely different. True friends are hard to come by. I have very few of my own. After I was picked on a lot when I was younger I was afraid to make friends and went all of high school with this one guy who was lazy a hell (sorry, Shika! Only telling the true) because I knew he would be too lazy to start anything about me. I was scared to make friends in fear of losing them. I went to college and everything changed, because people wanted to be friends with me. I've made a few really good friends in my first year of college and I realize it was silly to put everyone into one group of backstabbers just because I was scared. Not everyone is a bad person. There may be just someone like you out there, in your own school, who needs a friend and you just have to look for them. Don't be afraid to sit with someone at a lunch table, someone alone or a group of people. Eventually they will talk to you or you can talk to them. School projects can help you make friends. Pick people who are like you and work with them, because projects can bring you closer and help you learn the other's interest. At this point in your life, you may have no friends, I didn't most of my middle and junior high years, but people grow up so don't give up on them yet. _

_That was a really long rant about friends, I'm sorry, I'll go on though. _

_There are people that will miss you when you are gone. There are people that love you. The parents that never pay attention will blame themselves until they fall into depression for ruining their child's life. There are friends you didn't even know you had that will be saddened they couldn't help you, because they didn't know how to approach you. Imagine you dad, crying himself to sleep at night because his little boy or girl wanted to leave this world, because of him, because he neglected his child. Imagine him using alcohol to console himself and ruining his life. The next door neighbor will blame themselves for not noticing as you walked down the street toward school, for not seeing that sadness in your eyes that you know of there, but try so hard to hid. Imagine the person who finds your body, mom, dad or a sibling. They will never be able to get the image out of their mind. That dead cold body lying lifeless on the ground will haunt their dreams until they can't sleep anymore. _

_The final straw should not be to kill yourself, but to seek help. I've found that talking to someone, anyone, even a stranger on the street, helped me sort through everything. They helped me realize things like my parent's love or the friends I didn't know where truly friends. If this message didn't help, please go talk to someone before you do anything or call the suicide hotline at 1-800-273-8255. _

_I will miss you if you are gone. 3 _

_Please, don't do it._

The response is so long and well thought out that Sasuke can't imagine committing suicide after that. He's never had the urge to kill himself, but he knows if he did and he read that response he wouldn't do such a thing.

The next posts are just the same. They have a problem and this guy goes into detail about everything. Sasuke wonders how this guy even knows how to answer all these messages. They are all so sad and rameninspirational has to help at least a little bit with his answer and he always places a hotline number if he can so people know who to call.

Sasuke doesn't realize it got so late until he glances at his clock, midnight blaring back at him. With a sigh, he moves his mouse to exit out of the internet, but decides against it and clicks on this guy's (Naruto, he realizes is written in the little information box on the main theme) profile. The mouse hovers over the message tab until he finally clicks on it.

_Why do you help all these people?_

He hits send before he can change his mind and turns off his computer.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke logs onto his computer, happy he doesn't have to work today. The first thing he sees is the little one telling him that he has a message. He clicks on the message symbol, lips tugging down when he sees rameninspirational – Naruto – has replied to his message privately.

_Hello, avenger. I hope you're having a good day! _

That isn't how he expected the reply to start, but he can see it. It seems like something the blond would do when starting a message. He merely reads on.

_I help people because I can. I don't think anyone deserves to die or feel the way they do. I will do anything I can to make them feel better and help them get through the hard times. I think helping people is something that can change a life and that is what I want to do. I want to change someone's life so they don't kill themselves or cut their wrists or anything that could cause harm to them. _

_I've helped a lot of people and I plan to keep helping them. I want to make them happy and help them see the light in the world. _

_Naruto, rameninspirational 3_

The frown tugs down Sasuke's lips even more and he click on the profile, going to the navigation tab and to that picture he saw yesterday of the blond. He can't help but think that the blond looks sad. He wants other people to be happy, but he obviously isn't as happy as he seems.

With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke goes back to messages.

_Shouldn't you try to make yourself happy before helping other people?_

* * *

Naruto sits in front of his computer, hands hovering over the keys as he looks at the message again. The reply won't come to him. He has always been good at saying the right thing, but he has no idea what to say to that. It's been years since he stopped believing he wasn't happy, but this person comes and says one little thing to him and he starts to rethink everything.

The past few years starts to flash before his eyes and he can see the fake smiles, the sound of his horrible fake laughter. It makes him grimace and glance down, eyes falling on his scarred wrists. He swallows the lump in his throat, tear threatening to leak to the surface as he glances back up to the screen.

_I don't know how to make myself happy yet so I help other people be happy_.

* * *

It's takes a day for the response to come. Naruto is actually surprised that avenger sent a response in the first place. It wasn't what he was exciting. This person isn't anything like he has expected from just looking at their blog.

_Well, why don't you talk?_

The response makes him laugh, shaking his head at the joke. This guy just shot Naruto's words right back at him. He always tells people to talk, but he hasn't done the same, at least not for a long time.

_Is it okay if I talk to you?_

He doesn't know why he hopes avenger says yes.

* * *

Sasuke has no idea how to answer that.

The whole making friends thing hasn't ever been his thing and he doesn't usually talk to people he doesn't know. Letting this Naruto person talk to him would be something completely new. He hasn't ever met someone over the internet, but despite all the horror stories he feels like he can trust Naruto for some reason. He just has this weird feeling in his gut.

With fingers hovering over the keyboard, he makes his decision, pressing his fingers against the keys.

_I'm not your therapist._

He doesn't know why, but he thinks Naruto will understand the invitation in his words.

* * *

The reply makes Naruto laugh. He's only sent a few messages to this guy and he can already tell he is going to like him. The feeling in his gut is telling him the same thing too. After he calms down he clicks on the answer button.

_Well, I can't afford one of those, I am a poor college student after all. I'm Naruto :)_

Naruto nods his head, deciding not to ask anything personal right off the bat. He would more rather ease into the conversation, because he doesn't want to scare him away even if that was an invitation to talk.

The message clicks away and he goes to the next one, smiling at Sakura's little message and quickly sending something back to her as well. He does the same for the message from Neji, only to freeze when the next message finally comes into view.

_Did_ _you ever try to commit suicide?_

The blood is rushing through his veins, heart pounding against his rib cage. He swallows the lump in his throat. He's always answered questions about suicide and talked people out of it, but he has never been asked this question directly, not this straight out. He can usually steer around question like these, worded different, but how can he move around this direct of a question?

Sweat started to gather on his palms and he whips them against his pants. There aren't a lot of people who know of his little incident and he was always planning to keep it that way, but he doesn't want to lie. He's never lied to his followers before.

_Yes_.

It's the shortest answer he has ever given to a question, but it will have to do. He doesn't feel like elaborating.

* * *

Sasuke's dark eyes widen in shock when he looks through Naruto's blog. The simple yes makes him realize it isn't something the blond wanted to share, but felt obligated to. Sasuke never expected Naruto to have tried to commit suicide before, but that is probably why he can talk to so many people about it.

The blog goes to where he left off the day before and he scrolls back up to answer the question he knows Naruto sent. (He doesn't get many messages so even without looking he knows it is from Naruto). He clicks on the little link and the pages opens up, the friendly reply causing Sasuke to shake his head.

_Get a job, dobe. I'm Sasuke_.

He doesn't do smiley faces or anything like that so he just sends it how it is, clicking out of the Tumblr tab and going to check his email. He's surprised when he clicks back to Tumblr only a few minutes later to find a reply.

_Sasuke…I like that name, a lot. I can't get a job, because I play soccer at school. I do have a job during the summer though, but all that money goes toward my education_.

The first thing that comes to mind is asking where Naruto goes to school, because if they live in the same state it is possible that they could go to the same school. He types it out, only to realize that might scare him away and for some reason, he doesn't want to scare this guy away so he deletes the message.

_What,_ _not good enough to get a sports scholarship?_

Sasuke nods his head at the reply.

_Hey, teme! I am good enough. I've been playing all my life so I have to have some skills! I only took a year off when I had a few personal problems. I did get a scholarship, but it didn't cover room and board, which is expensive! My whole tuition is covered by a soccer scholarship, which means I have to focus more on soccer and my studies to keep the scholarship_.

_Do you play any sports?_

Sasuke can't help the chuckle that leaves his lips at the reply. It seems like Naruto is going to be a handful, but it's a handful Sasuke is willing to take on for some unknown reason.

_I bet you go to a lame state school that costs nothing and that's why you got a scholarship. _

_Does karate count? _

He hopes the other notes the sarcasm in his words, but if he doesn't Sasuke won't mind dealing with a railed up Naruto. It sounds like more fun that it should.

_Hey! I go to a big ass school which cost an assload amount of money! I mean, you probably heard of it. It's Boston College. I mean, they don't have the most well-known program, but it's hard to get into that school! _

_Yes, Karate does count. How long have you been taking it?_

Well, BC is definitely not in the same state as his college. It's pretty far north east from where he goes to school. Actually, it is on the other side of the country. The disappointment in Sasuke's gut is unexpected. He doesn't know why it is there. He barely even knows Naruto.

_Why do you go to a school so far away to play soccer? Doesn't it say on your profile you live in Cali? They probably wouldn't give you a scholarship at the more local schools. _

_I've been taking it since I was five. I'm an instructor now._

Sasuke doesn't know why he asks Naruto about his school choice, but he can't help it. The message is already sent before he can convince himself not to send it and he waits patiently for a reply he knows will come quickly.

_I am from Cali! I love it here, but I wanted a whole new start and thought moving across the US would be a good idea for that. BC is a really good college and I was offered good scholarships from local Cali schools, but I turned them down in favor of experiencing some New England weather. Damn, I didn't realize it would be so cold up there. I love Boston though. It's a fun city, compared to the one I live in. _

_That's really cool that you are an instructor! I wish I would do some karate. If we ever meet, you'll have to teach me :)_

The idea of a whole new life is something Sasuke considered, but in the end his father convinced him to stay close. Well, more like told him he had to stay close.

The last part makes his heart pound. If they ever met. Sasuke doesn't know why that makes him so happy, but it does and he wants to meet the blond. He wants to see those blue eyes in real life and see happiness in them, preferably caused by him.

_I'll have to visit Boston sometime in the future to see if it lives up to your words._

_Maybe…_

The reply comes in seconds.

_Boston is awesome! I love it up there! I could show you around during the school year :) Where do you live? If it isn't that long of a drive, than it shouldn't be hard to visit one day. _

_Please teach me_!

The straight forward question catches him off guard. He didn't expect Naruto to just come out and ask where he lives. It makes him pause in his typing, wondering exactly what he should write. It isn't like he is going to lie about it, but there might be a way around the question.

_I'm from Cali_.

It's the only thing he can think to write and he finds himself quickly logging off, not interested in seeing Naruto's reply right now. Instead, he opens up another program and busies himself so he won't check Tumblr.

* * *

_Wait, you live in Cali! That is in the same state I live in! We should totally meet up sometime if we live close! What school do you go to? One in Cali?_

Naruto frowns when he doesn't get a reply right away and exits out of his messages, going through his dash for a few minutes before checking again, only to come up with a few random messages from his friends. He replies back to all of them; including one anon message about his age.

The message to Sasuke probably scared him away. It wasn't something he met to do, but sometimes he lets these things slip. He just genuinely wants to get to know Sasuke. It's only been a handful of message, but he already can feel himself forming a bond with Sasuke. He has a good feeling about Sasuke.

With a glance at his clock, Naruto turns off his computer, deciding to just check tomorrow to see if Sasuke replied and climbs into his bed.

* * *

Sasuke loves when he has a day off from work, especially when he has two. He has no idea why his boss gave him Thursday and Friday off, giving him a long weekend, but he isn't going to complain. He needed some time to himself to sleep and think through things.

The message is ignored and he scrolls down his dash, catching a few from rameninspirational and stopping to read some of the questions.

_How_ _did you pick your url?_

_I picked it because I love ramen and I wanted to inspire people! I thought it went together pretty well as a name and just went with it! I really like my url actually. I'm happy with it :)_

There are a few more like that, before Sasuke runs into a serious one.

_Why_ _did you try to commit suicide?_

_I was sad after my parents died. I was put into a few bad foster homes and got pretty beat up sometimes. There wasn't anyone who believed in me. I was just put into a foster home with a really nice guy, but I didn't know at the time. I only lived there a week or so and the homes where always usually okay the first week. I realized after I slit my wrists that I couldn't do it and called for help. Luckily my foster father was home and saved my ass_.

Sasuke doesn't know why, but he finds himself back at his messages. It just feels like if he ignores Naruto for much longer it would be a bad idea. The blond obviously hasn't had many friends in his life time and Sasuke knows the feeling. He's never wanted friends, but he wants to befriend Naruto and he wants Naruto to know that.

_Yeah, maybe we can meet up one day_.

The reply comes faster than he thought it would. He expected Naruto to be at work right now.

_That would be really cool! Anyway…_

_What are you studying? I'm majoring in sports management_.

The next few messages end up with Sasuke telling Naruto that he is studying law at Stanford and that he plans on working at his family's business as a lawyer when he gets older.

It comes to a surprise to him when he can't ask Naruto another question. He's never reached his ask limit before and he suddenly feels bad that he can't message Naruto back. He's never had a conversation so easily before and he really liked it.

The little one pops up at his messages and he clicks it, surprised it is Naruto.

_I know you hit your ask limit! Haha. If you ever want to text me at xxx-xxxx then we will have no limit. If you don't want to then we can just keep talking on here. I don't mind!_

The conversation goes on after that until Sasuke realizes it is after midnight. They've been talking for hours, taking breaks between ask limits, only to start the conversation where they left off. He's surprised Naruto is the first to say goodbye, but decides it is the best move. He needs to get some sleep because he has to go out with his family for a party tomorrow.

* * *

The family party is the most boring thing Sasuke has ever been too. He never enjoys seeing his family. He would be happy to never see them again actually. The only thing he can even think of is Naruto and how he wishes he was on his computer, talking to him right now.

The phone in his pocket is calling to him. He told himself he wasn't going to text Naruto, not unless they got a lot closer. The blond's number is already in his phone and he knows it will give him some entertainment.

_To Naruto:_

_It's Sasuke._

He isn't going to say any more than that and quickly sends the text before he can talk himself out of it. The reply comes back in seconds.

_To Sasuke:_

_Sasuke! I'm happy you texted :) What's up? _

_To Naruto:_

_I'm bored as hell at a family party, dobe._

_To Sasuke: _

_I'll gladly entertain you! _

_To Naruto:_

_I'll probably be border talking to you. _

_To Sasuke:_

_Teme! You know that is a lie! Plus, you texted me first :P_

And Sasuke can't deny that. He did text Naruto first and he can't help the small smile that pulls up the corner of his lips. He doesn't know why he feels so happy talking to someone he only met a few days ago over the internet, but he does.

"Why do you look so happy?" Itachi asks, taking the free seat next to Sasuke. "This party is boring." Sasuke nods his head, eyes trained on the phone as he types a quick reply back to Naruto, only to chuckle at response sent back a second later. "Who are you texting?"

"No one," Sasuke mumbles, not bothering to look at his brother as he texts Naruto back. He's amazed at how quickly the blond texts, because he gets a reply only seconds later. It's quicker than talking on Tumblr and they don't have an ask limit. Naruto was right about it being easier, not that he will ever tell the blond that.

"Obviously someone that is making you pretty damn happy. Do you have a girlfriend we don't know about?"

Sasuke can't help the blush that rises to his cheeks, because he is talking to Naruto and the notion of being with Naruto in that way doesn't disgust him, actually it does the opposite. He's never really thought that about anyone before. "No, I don't."

"Doesn't sound very convincing. Boyfriend?"

Sasuke finally lifts his eyes from his phone, staring at his brother to see if he is serious. The look on Itachi's face tells him that Itachi is being serious, but Sasuke doesn't have any idea why Itachi would even say something like that. "I not stupid, little brother. I've seen you look at guys before." He has? Sasuke can't even remember looking at guys, or girls for that matter.

"I don't know what you talking about," Sasuke says, glaring at his brother, before standing up, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of Naruto as his boyfriend. He only met the blond a few days ago! He can't like him that much already.

"I know it's true!"

Sasuke ignores his brother, finding a more private seat and continuing his conversation with Naruto.

* * *

Talking to Sasuke is like talking to an old friend. Naruto just feels so comfortable talking to Sasuke, even more so than he does with Shikamaru, his oldest friend. It only takes a month for them to learn almost everything about each other, except pasts and exact locations. All Naruto wants to do is meet Sasuke, talk to him in person and see what he looks like. He can imagine he is sexy as hell.

_To Sasuke:_

_Can we meet?_

It's random, but Naruto can't help but ask. He'll drive across the state for hours if he has too.

* * *

Sasuke's heart jumps out of his chest when he gets the text. It has been a long time since Naruto brought up to topic of meeting and Sasuke can't help but be happy. He trusts the blond, probably too much. They know everything about each other now (even that Naruto is bi, leaning toward males, which made Sasuke's heart pick up a few paces).

It took a while for Sasuke to come to terms with his sexuality. He never gave it a thought before, just assumed he liked girls, but after looking at a few guys and girls, he realized he preferred a male's body more. He broke the news to his family, who took it surprisingly well and has been living as an open gay man for about two weeks in hope of starting a relationship with Naruto at some point.

_To Naruto:_

_Yes._

* * *

Naruto can't help the smile from slitting his face in half, earning himself funny looks from his friends. "What's up with you, Naruto?" Ino asks, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Sasuke just said he would meet me!" Shikamaru raises a questioning eyebrow, eyes moving from the clouds to look at Naruto's face.

"That guy you've been talking too?" he asks, stiffing a yawn and looking back up at the sky after Naruto nods his head excitedly. Ino gives him a questioning look, obviously feeling left out of this conversation.

"Who?"

"This guy I met on Tumblr. I really like him and he said he would meet me! He lives in Cali too!" The blond can't help the excitement pumping through his veins. The frown on Ino's face doesn't even ruin his mood, because all he can think about is Sasuke.

"Naruto," Ino says, her tone warning. Naruto frowns at this, his excitement lessened at Ino's tone. He doesn't like when she uses that tone on him. It happens more often than he would like.

"Ino, I'm fine. He's really nice and I know I can trust him. Okay? I promise, I'll be fine," he reassures. Ino doesn't seem to fall for it though and he knows the girl will be tense until he actually meets Sasuke and can confirm that Sasuke isn't some creepy old pervert. "Trust me, Ino."

"Fine," she sighs. Naruto cheers, looking back down on his phone to write a quick reply.

_To Sasuke:_

_I'll drive to wherever you are. I live in Stockton_.

LINEBREAK

It turns out they only live about two hours away from each other so they plan a date rather soon, two week from now so they can take a few days off. Sasuke knows it will be the longest two weeks of his life. All he wants is to see Naruto in person and explore these new feelings.

Clicking on Tumblr, he shoots a quick reply to Naruto's message and opens up the blond's blog. The first post surprises him. He's heard of anon hate, but he's never actually seen it and Naruto of all people doesn't deserve it. The mean words are staring at him though and it make his chest hurt that someone would do that to Naruto.

_Homo freak, your advice sucks and you should just get off tumblr. You aren't helping anyone being here._

_Hi anon,_

_This is pretty mean, don't you think? It isn't nice to tell someone to leave or call them a freak. Tumblr is s place for everyone to get along and if you can't, then you shouldn't be here. This is a home away from home for some people, where they can talk to other people like them and form bonds with other people they just can't outside of the computer. This place it meant to help people get away from their lives and all the horrible things they are going through, not to have people push them away._

_Those words hurt anon._

The words are so simple and it's one of the shortest responses Sasuke has seen from Naruto, but they are so meaningful. They did a great job telling the anon off without insulting the anon, on a fuck off kind of level.

Sasuke has the urge to message Naruto and tell him that he does belong here and he is helping people, but he doesn't do it. The blond already knows that and he has plenty of other friends who will tell him that if he needs it.

* * *

The closer the date gets the more excited Sasuke gets. He asks his parents if a friend from college can visit and his mother is right on board when she notices just how excited Sasuke actually is.

The plans are all settled and now all he has to do is wait. He's counting down the days like an idiot, but Naruto seems to be doing the same with the countdown texts every morning.

"Hey, little brother, what's up?"

Sasuke glance up from his phone when his brother addresses him. The bowl of cereal is half eaten, getting soggy as he types a text back to Naruto every few seconds. "Nothing," Sasuke replies, looking back toward his screen.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Sasuke snaps, cheeks heating up again as the imagine of Naruto invades his mind. He would love for Naruto to be his boyfriend, but he doesn't know if Naruto wants to same.

"Well, you will after this friend visits, won't you?"

"I hope so," he mumbles, not meeting his brother's amused gaze. He starts to type a text back to Naruto to distract himself, but the phone is swiftly yanked out of his hand, Itachi reading over the texts on the screen with a smirk on his lips.

"Naruto, huh?"

"Give it back."

"Sasuke, did you meet him at school? You weren't this happy at the beginning of the summer and I find it odd you would all the sudden start talking to someone from school." Itachi's concern is obvious in his tone of voice and Sasuke lets out a sigh, his fingers finally wrapping around the phone and yanking it out of his brother's hand.

"No, he isn't from school. I actually met him on Tumblr. I know what you're going to say so don't. I trust him and he's one of the few people I feel like I can talk to. I don't need you ruining anything for me. I'm meeting him in a public place and if he isn't who he says he is, I just won't take him home. He knows what city I live in, but not what house. I trust him, Itachi so just trust me."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi, please." The words seldom leave Sasuke's lips and Itachi's eyes widen for only a second, before his face is smooth again.

"I hope you're right Sasuke."

"I hope I am too," Sasuke whispers as Itachi walks out of the room. He glances back at his cell phone when it buzzes again, another text from Naruto coming through.

He really hopes Naruto is who he says he is.

* * *

They agreed to meet at a popular café everyone knows about because it's been on TV a few times. If everything goes okay Sasuke is going to catch a ride with Naruto to his house or they can go somewhere else. It doesn't really matter.

Sasuke's leg is shaking as he sits at the little table, nerves prickling his stomach and surging through his veins. He swallows the lump in his throat when the door opens, revealing a blond that is even more gorgeous in person than he was in those pictures.

It takes him a second to realize the blond doesn't actually know what he looks like. Sasuke has never posted a picture of himself and Naruto has never asked. "Naruto?" he asks, blue eyes turning to look at him. The eyes are even more beautiful than he thought they would be and he has to take in a deep breath to calm down his nerves.

"Wait, Sasuke?" Said male nods his head in answer, watching as Naruto's face brightens. "Shit, you are not what I imagined at all."

"Is that a bad thing, dobe?"

"Fuck, you're like twenty times hotter than I pictured and your voice is damn sexy. I wish we had talked on the phone before we met, I would have been more prepared," Naruto says, taking the seat across from Sasuke. Sasuke makes a note that Naruto is wearing long sleeves in a heat wave.

"So are you," he says, his eyes finally falling on Naruto's face. The scares on the blond's cheeks are new. He didn't see them in the picture, but the picture was blurry. Sasuke has the urge to ask, but he doesn't think that is the best idea. Naruto seems to notices him staring though and brings a hand up to him cheek, brushing his digits over the thin scars.

"The picture on Tumblr is blurry for a reason," he says, voice soft and hollow as his blue eyes make contact with the table. Sasuke swallows the lump in his throat, leaning over the table and cupping Naruto's chin. Dark eyes look into blue when he tugs Naruto's face back up.

"Will you tell me what happened? I mean, we did start talking to each other because you needed someone to talk to." The pain in those blue eyes is evident and he almost regrets asking, but then fingers wrap around the ones touching Naruto's jaw and pull his hand down, resting the hands on the table, skin still touching.

"I got thrown around at a lot of bad foster homes and this was only one example of some of the things that happened," Naruto shrugs, looking off to the side. Sasuke doesn't think sorry is the word to use in this situation so he just grips Naruto's hand, making sure that he knows Sasuke will be there for him.

"I'm all ears, if you want to talk." Sasuke wants the blond to tell him he tried to commit suicide once. He's read it online, but it would mean more if the blond trusted him enough to tell him in person.

"Sasuke, I can tell you're curious."

"Hn."

"Damn bastard," Naruto mutters. "Aren't they supposed to have good food here?" The subject change is noted and Sasuke decides it is for the best anyway. This isn't the place to talk about this kind of thing.

"Yeah, I'll get you something."

* * *

It isn't till the last day Naruto starts to talk. They are sitting is Sasuke bedroom, Sasuke in his computer car and Naruto comfortably sprawled out on Sasuke's bed. It was silent before Naruto spoke, his words soft. "You don't have to worry, I'll never try to commit suicide again. It was a stupid move."

It's like Naruto read Sasuke's mind. The topic of Naruto's suicide attempt has been on his mind the whole time and he can't help but worry that Naruto will relapse and have the urge again. "I won't cut either. I stopped doing that after the incident…"

Wait, Sasuke didn't know that. "What?" He practically springs up in his chair, back straight as he looks at the blond. "I didn't know you cut." That would explain the long sleeves that the blond is always wearing, even in this horrible 95 degree heat.

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Sasuke shakes his head in answer, watching closely as the blond sits up on the bed, scooting to the end. "Yeah, well those foster homes got a little overwhelming and yeah…" The sleeves of Naruto's shirt are slowly pulled up, revealing an array of scars, most going across his wrist, but two very thick one's going up. "These," Naruto points to the thick ones, going up his arm along his vein, "are the ones I got when I tried to commit suicide."

Sasuke reaches a hand out, touching the tan, torn skin, only for Naruto to flinch. "I'm sorry," he mutters, pulling his hand away. The blond shakes his head.

"It's fine. I just, don't normally show people." The words make Sasuke's heart swell with happiness and before he can even think about what he is doing, he leans forward, lips touching Naruto's. It only takes seconds for Sasuke's mind to catch up and he quickly pulls away, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Wait, Sasuke."

"I-" He tries to come up with some way to explain himself, but he can't think of anything, which only earns a small smile from the blond as he leans forward, lips only centimeters away from Sasuke's.

"I want this too," Naruto whispers before pressing their lips together again.

* * *

The goodbye is the hardest part. Sasuke didn't think he would get so attached in just five days, but after that kiss he can't help but wonder when he is going to get to kiss the blond again. "Hey, I'll visit you soon. Plus, you have a car and can visit me as well," Naruto says, trying to cheer Sasuke up.

"You're going to Boston in a month."

The smile on Naruto's face drops and he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him as close as possible. "I know, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm yours now and I know I won't want anyone else. We have webcams and phones. We survived a long time with just talking on Tumblr and texting, I know we will be fine."

"I'll miss you." It's the last thing Sasuke wants to admit, but the words slip out of his lips before he can stop them.

"I will too, Sas."

Naruto pulls away from him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips before walking back to his car. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah."

The next thing Sasuke knows, he's staring at the orange and yellow blog, waiting for Naruto to get on so they can talk.

Fin


End file.
